


Nothing Without You

by RubyLipsStarryEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accepting Weasleys, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Creature Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hannah Abbot is a Bitch, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, MUA Terry, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Percy Weasley, Pale blue is WILD for Percy Weasley, Protective Percy Weasley, Terry is Sam Smith, enby Teddy Lupin, enby Terry Boot, werewolf Terry Boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes
Summary: Percy found the person that he wants to be with more than anything, but a secret is revealed that threatens to ruin everything.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode/Charlie Weasley, Parvati Patil/George Weasley, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley, Terry Boot/Percy Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Midnight Moonrise Fest 2021





	Nothing Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



> And it's hard, the days just seem so dark  
> The moon, and the stars are nothing without you  
> Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?  
> No words can explain the way I'm missing you  
> Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
> These tears, they tell their own story  
> Told me not to cry when you were gone  
> But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong  
> Can I lay by your side, next to you? You  
> And make sure you're alright  
> I'll take care of you  
> And I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight
> 
> -Lay Me Down by Sam Smith

Percy cracked his eyes open, and was met with an unobstructed view of an arse. A very lovely arse. A headache throbbed at the base of his skull, but he reached out to touch the smooth skin, trailing his fingers over the curve of their thigh. Terry sighed, and shuffled closer in their sleep. Percy let his eyes drift closed again, his hand curling posessively around Terry’s hip. 

When he woke again, Terry had curled against his chest, their light brown hair splayed over Percy’s bare stomach. He could hear rain against the windowpane, and he decided that he was in absolutely no hurry to leave this spot. He lay still as the room slowly brightened, though the rain didn’t let up. He couldn’t remember a time he’d felt so content to just  _ exist  _ in the same space as another person. 

He certainly hadn’t expected  _ this  _ when he’d ventured to Exhibition the first time. Seeing Terry on the dance floor in sky high heels, their blue eyes framed with lush lashes and a sheer top showing off the flawless skin of their chest and back darkened with lines of ink that undulated as they danced… He’d been terrified to approach them, lingering near the bar until Terry had walked right up to him, and leaned in close enough their diamond earring dragged across Percy’s cheek. “Let’s dance.”    


  
And that had been the end. 

Percy had spent the rest of the night on the dance floor with Terry’s hands on him, staring in awe at the confidence Terry exuded until he’d worked up the courage to kiss their fuschia lips.

Or maybe the end had come when Terry murmured “about time,” and buried their hands in Percy’s hair. For the first time  _ ever,  _ Percy had stumbled through his front door, pulling another person through with him, bypassing any and all pleasantries in favor of exposing more and more skin. 

That had been three months ago. A drunken night had turned into a lazy morning as they’d talked, finding that they fit together effortlessly. Terry was a highly successful makeup artist, working for various magazines and publications during the day, teaching makeup and skincare classes in the evenings. Percy, an accountant for Gringotts, appreciated their carefree artistry and drive for betterment, while Terry found relief in Percy’s steady rationality. 

They met for dinner the next weekend, and ended up in Terry’s bed. The bright violet sheets and filmy periwinkle curtains fit their vibrant personality rather than coming off as garish, and Percy had found himself wondering if he should steer away from his own crisp white linens and steel grey duvet. Two weeks later, they’d fallen into Percy’s bed, and Terry commented that they liked the pale blue throw Percy had gotten as a compromise to anything  _ too  _ wild.    


  
Between wild weekends of twisted sheets and lingering touches, they’d traded owls regularly, and Percy had dropped by Terry’s studio a handful of times in the days following big events with coffee and a pastry. Terry had reciprocated by showing up at the bank with a paper bag from the new bistro in Diagon Alley and demanding Percy actually take a lunch break for a change. Percy gladly obeyed, and was rewarded when Terry pushed him over his minimalist desk and given him the best blow job of his life. They’d also left a perfect ruby lip print on the center drawer just over his cock was when he sat at his desk. Percy put a light imperturbable charm over it to keep it from smudging, and it made him smile every time he reached for a pen from the drawer. 

Despite the easy balance they kept, neither of them had broached the topic of  _ what  _ they were. Were they dating? Exclusive? Percy wasn’t totally sure, especially with Terry’s job taking them all over the world for various events. In fact, they’d spent the last two weeks in Paris for both muggle and magic Fashion Weeks, leaving Percy getting increasingly antsy for their return. 

Percy wanted to make things official, to introduce them to the Weasley hoard and to show off the gorgeous creature that had stolen his heart, but he didn’t know if Terry was ready for that. Their own family had disowned them after learning they were nonbinary, and Percy’s family was a lot to take in, even without a history of family trauma. But Terry was perfect, and Percy couldn’t get enough.

  
Terry had surprised him by knocking on his door the previous evening with a bag with Percy’s favorite Italian restaurant’s logo emblazoned on the side. Percy nearly jumped on them, dragging them inside, pushing them against the door, and kissing them free of the blue lipstick that was so deep it was nearly black. “I missed you too,” Terry had laughed against Percy’s oral assault, and now Percy thought about it, he was relatively sure the bag was still by the door. 

He might have been disappointed if he didn’t have the person of his dreams wrapped around him like he was their own personal body pillow, but as it stood, he couldn’t find it within himself to care about a missed opportunity for eggplant parmesan. 

“Hi.” Terry’s soft voice interrupted Percy’s contemplations, and Percy smiled. 

“Hi.” He craned his neck to press a soft kiss to Terry’s forehead. “Sleep well?” Terry hummed as they stretched, and settled right back against Percy’s chest. Percy’s fingers traced up and down their spine. “Sore?” 

“A bit. Worth it, though,” they laughed, kissing Percy’s shoulder, and peeked up at him. Their eyes were soft, smokey blue green peering up through jet black lashes in the dim, rainy morning light.   


  
“How about a hot shower and a massage before breakfast then?” 

Terry’s full, luscious lips turned up into a sleepy smile, and their eyes fluttered closed. “Later,” Terry murmured. “I don’t want to move yet.” Percy wasn’t going to argue, and soon Terry’s breathing had slowed back into the even cadence of sleep. Percy traced mindlessly over one of the tattoos on Terry’s ribs, the abstract lines twisting and twining around each other. Terry had lots of tattoos, but this particular one was Percy’s favorite. The chaotic lines shouldn’t make sense, much like their… Whatever they had. But in the context of Terry’s existence in Percy’s life, it fit perfectly. 

Hours later, after a very long shower, wandering hands, and breakfast consisting of copious amounts of coffee and toast, Percy lay across his sofa with his head cradled in Terry’s lap. Terry carded their fingers through Percy’s hair, parting and twisting it into intricate waves and curls as they talked about their time in Paris. Percy could listen to their voice for days, but all too soon, Terry sighed. “I should go. I’m going to be in Prague for the next four days for another event and I haven’t been home yet.” Percy bit his lip. He knew it was a busy time for Terry, but he just wanted more time with them. 

Terry seemed to read his mind, because they smoothed his hair down. “I’ll be back in a few days, and then I don’t have any out of town gigs for almost a month. Why don’t you come stay with me for the weekend?”    


  
Percy hesitated. They’d spent plenty of nights together, a lot of evenings, but never a whole weekend.    


  
“I”ll be exhausted, Anthony’s going and he keeps begging me to try this new workout routine with him, on top of 16 hour days.” Terry rolled their eyes, and Percy cracked a smile. “We can order take away and spend the entire weekend in bed.” 

“It’s a date, then. Next weekend, just you and me.” Percy agreed, and Terry smiled, eyes sparkling. Kissing them goodbye at the door was harder than it should have been, but Percy was just happy to know that it was going to be short lived. It was Sunday, and Friday he’d be wrapped firmly in Terry’s arms again. 

The next two days crawled by, and the third felt like a week squeezed into a single day. By Thursday, he could barely sit still, and he was finding every excuse he could to leave the confines of his office. He avoided the goblins for the most part, venturing to the loan office to find out if they were done with a file he needed to balance a client’s accounts.    
  


Hannah Abbott was the last one he knew of to have the Romeros’ account files, so he knocked on her door, and poked his head in. She brushed past him the same time he realized the office was empty, a cup of coffee in hand. 

“Sorry,” she said as she sat down. “Tonight is the full moon and Lavender is a bloody nightmare leading up to it. I thought that the Wolfsbane was supposed to help but I swear to Godric it’s like she  _ knows  _ when I have a busy day at work.” Hannah scowled, and Percy just blinked at her. She’d never shared much about her personal life with him, and he wasn’t entirely sure why she was starting now.    


  
“I bloody well hope it gets better,” Hannah muttered, taking a long swig of coffee. “Does Terry moan and whine about it for days too, or is that just Lav?” She propped her chin on her hand, and looked expectantly at Percy.    


  
“Er…. What?” Percy was trying to sort through her words. Did she mean his trip to Prague? But as far as he knew, Lavender worked for an interior designer based in Birmingham. Or was it Brixton? He couldn’t remember, but he didn’t think she traveled much. He settled on, “I didn’t know you knew Terry.”   
  


Hannah arched an eyebrow. “Well we were in the same year at Hogwarts for eight years, and now I see them every week at the support group meetings.”    


  
“Support group?” Percy was really lost now, and had completely forgotten what had brought him down here in the first place. 

Hannah rolled her eyes. “No wonder Lav swore off men after your brother, good hell. The Bite Pact? Ya know, the one your  _ other  _ brother helped set up? I assumed Bill set you up with Terry, after all the--”    


  
“Why would Terry go to a support group for werewolves? He doesn’t talk to any of his family, and he hasn’t mentioned any of his friends being…” Percy trailed off, his mind spinning as pieces began to fall into place. Every full moon, Terry had been conveniently out of town for work. The tattoo over their leg they didn’t like having touched. Their preference for rare meat... As rare as Bill liked it. 

Hannah sneered at him. “Some boyfriend you are. You’ve been together for how long and you didn’t notice?” She shook her head. Percy backed slowly out of her office, thoughts crashing through his mind like waves against a cliffside.  _ How had he missed it?  _

He made his way down the polished marble hallway with long strides, pushing his way into the curse breaker’s offices. Bill was at his desk, leaning back in his chair and tossing a small ball into the air and catching it.    


  
“Hey, Perce. How’s--” Bill stopped dead at the murderous look on Percy’s face.    


  
“You  _ knew.”  _ Percy stopped in front of his oldest brother as he lowered the front legs back down to the carpeted floor. “You knew, and you never once thought that maybe I deserved to know?” Percy said it all through clenched teeth, his words coming out in a hiss.

Bill held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “I wanted to tell you. I told them to tell you, but they didn’t--”    


  
“I’m your  _ brother!”  _ Percy’s tenuous hold on his temper was slipping, and his voice was growing louder.    


  
“I can’t share that information if they don’t want me to! It’s protected information!” Bill glanced around; the other curse breakers were watching the two brothers warily. “Why don’t we go back to your office where it’s private and we can talk?”    


  
Percy started at Bill, at the vicious scars that bisected his face, and turned on his heel. He marched through the bank, locating his direct supervisor. “I’m leaving,” he grit out, and his supervisor just nodded. He wasn’t sure if Bill had followed or not until he stopped in his office long enough to gather his cloak and glare at the lip print on his desk drawer. He turned to leave, but Bill’s hulking form filled the doorway.    


  
“You need to calm down, Perce. If you march in there like this, Terry won’t--”    


  
“Terry will what? Lie to me some more? Tell me they’ll be in Prague when really they’re at home suffering through this nightmare alone because they don’t trust me enough to tell me?” Percy’s voice echoed back at him from the bare walls, but Bill didn’t flinch.    


  
“It’s been seven years, Percy.” Bill stared him down, his clear blue eyes steady. “Seven years of meetings, of transformations, of trying to piece their life back together because it was  _ stolen  _ from them by Greyback. I don’t expect you to understand, but I need you to know that I’ve watched them  _ struggle.  _ There are few people in this world as strong as Terry. But I’ve never seen them as happy as I have the last few months. When they finally admitted it was you they were seeing, I was shocked. Not because it was you, I already figured it out from what you’d said, but because they finally let someone in at all and they  _ admitted it _ .”    


  
Percy swore his chest was caving in. His vision swam and he couldn’t draw a breath.    


  
“Perce, I begged them to tell you. But Terry didn’t want to risk it. They thought they would lose you. It didn’t help that Hannah fucking Abbot dangles it over Lavender’s head like she’s some kind of martyr.” Bill’s expression darkened. “I told Terry you wouldn’t-- That you weren’t like that. But I couldn’t force them to tell anyone until they were ready.”    


  
“Get out of my way,” Percy said quietly, deathly calm as he faced his brother.    


  
“Where are you going?” Bill didn’t step aside, and Percy gripped his wand a little tighter.    


  
“I’m going to tell the idiot that made me fall in love with them exactly how much of a fucking  _ moron  _ they are,” Percy spat. 

Bill’s eyebrows shot up, but he stepped aside, allowing Percy to pass by him. Outside of the bank in the middle of Diagon Alley, Percy turned in place and aparated to Terry’s cottage. He’d never put it together, why they didn’t take a flat in the city. But now… Percy understood. Solitude was necessary. 

He didn’t hesitate before he pounded on the door with the side of his fist. He was prepared to stand there all day long, if that’s what it took. It only took about thirty seconds before the door cracked open, though, and Terry’s dusty blue-green eyes peered out at him. It took a moment to recognize their face, it looked slightly different. Their normally baby-smooth skin was lined with old scars, pearly white against their cheek and jaw. Blood drained from their face, and Percy wanted to scream.  _ How could you?  _   


  
“Did you even go to Prague, or was it just a cover for the moon?” Percy hated how his voice broke, hated how guilt flooded Terry’s beautiful features, how his chest burned. He hated how Terry looked defeated. 

“Percy--” Terry’s voice was rough, as if their throat was raw.    


  
“Did. You. Go. To. Prague?” Percy clenched his jaw again, and Terry swung the door open a little wider. They were wearing soft flannel pyjama bottoms, and a t-shirt Percy recognized as his own.   


  
“I got back this morning,” Terry said quietly, crossing their arms and looking away from Percy’s face. “I never lied about a trip. Just when I left or got back so you didn’t have to see…” They trailed off, and Percy wanted to scream, to yell, to ask  _ why.  _   


  
“Did you really think so lowly of me?” Percy’s voice dropped, so quiet that he wasn’t sure if Terry could even hear him, but Terry squeezed their eyes shut, and shook their head. “You know Bill…”   


  
“I didn’t want you to see how broken I am. Once you see-- It’s not something you can take back.”    


  
“Don’t you get it?” Percy pushed his hands through his hair, turning to face the cool breeze coming off the sea. “I don’t care if you’re a werewolf! I don’t care if you’re broken or if you don’t want me to see it! I want you! All of you!” He turned back to see Terry curling in on themselves, a vulnerability he’d never seen cloaking them like a shroud. 

“You don’t. I promise you don’t.” Terry’s voice dropped lower than normal, and they shook their head, soft brown hair coming loose from its knot. “It’s ugly and awful and painful and—“

“And why would I want you to suffer that alone?” Percy dropped his hands to his sides, palms out. Defeat threatened to drive him to his knees, but he stayed where he was, taking in every angle of Terry’s face. Terry’s beautiful—  _ scarred— _ face. 

Terry looked away, shame evident in their gorgeous eyes. “It’s why I got into makeup to begin with. To cover…” they motioned vaguely at their face. “Turned out I was pretty good at it and it gave me back something that Greyback stole from me. When I met you, I thought you knew, from Bill or Ron or Lavender and Hannah. But you didn’t say anything. And then I realized you didn’t know. And I could just be me with you. Not the werewolf, not the outcast, not the f— the failure.” Tears slid down Terry’s cheeks, and Percy wanted nothing more than to hold them, to smooth the tears away. “So I made sure my scars were covered and charmed the makeup in place and let myself--” Terry’s voice broke, and they trailed off.

Terry was always so confident, so bold. To see them hunched over in shame and uncertainty and fear… Percy took a chance. “Can I come in?”    


  
Without looking at him, Terry stepped aside. It was warm inside, warmer than Terry usually kept it, so Percy shed his cloak and hung it up neatly beside Terry’s behind the door. Percy perched on the edge of the emerald sofa, smoothing his hand over the velvet as he tried to gather his thoughts. Terry curled in an armchair across the room, pulling a violet throw over themselves. Usually the bright colors drew attention to Terry’s sparkling personality and quick wit, but now it just highlighted how tired and sad they looked. Percy took them in, noting how small they made themselves, the slight tremor in their hands as they pulled the thick blanket closer. 

“Are you cold?” Percy was usually the one to complain that it was chilly, but it was sweltering in the small cottage. 

“Restless before the moon. It makes my body ache, but the heat helps.” Terry picked at the seam of the blanket, not looking at Percy to see him nod. 

“Does anything else help?” Percy tried to remember what’d he’d learned about werewolves in school, but it had been so long ago now. 

They sighed, squeezing their eyes shut and brushing at the tears that leaked out from beneath their lids. “You don’t have to do this, Percy. I don’t want— I don’t expect anything—“ 

“Well I do,” Percy interrupted them sharply, squaring his shoulders. “I expect to spend the weekend together, like we planned. I expect you to listen to me when I tell you that had this been ten years ago, I never would have come here. But it’s not, and I’m here because nothing could change how I feel about you now. I would like you to tell me more, and answer my questions, but that’s  _ not _ expected.” His voice softened as he talked, more tears darkening the collar of the shirt Terry wore, the one that belonged to Percy.    


  
With Terry’s eyes still closed, Percy moved to kneel on the rug in front of them, grasping Terry’s knees through the plush purple material. The tears flowed faster now, and Terry’s breath stuttered as they flinched away from Percy’s touch. Percy immediately withdrew his hands. “I’m sorry, I should have asked,” he said softly, and finally caught another glimpse of blue green between dark lashes. 

“You-- You don’t have to-- have to ask,” Terry cried, sobs breaking through the wall they’d tried to build around themselves. “I don’t want to hurt-- hurt you!” Terry buried their face in the blanket, and Percy replaced his hands on their knees.    


  
“You’re on wolfsbane, aren’t you?” He waited for Terry’s nod, silently thanking Andromeda Tonks and Hermione Granger for their fight to make it available to victims of the Bite. “And it's still daylight for another few hours. I’ll leave tonight, if you really want me to, but I’d like to stay. You won’t hurt me.”    


  
Terry leaned towards Percy, though he wasn’t sure if it was an entirely conscious decision on Terry’s part or not. Gently, Percy urged Terry forward until their head lay against his shoulder, stroking their back steadily as they cried. “Shhh, I’ve got you. It’s okay, love. I’ve got you.”    


  
Percy’s anger at being lied to, at Terry’s choice to hide their condition from him melted away as he held them, their frame shaking and their tears soaking his shoulder. When Terry finally stilled in Percy’s arms, Percy had his nose buried in Terry’s hair. It smelled like their shampoo, a tropical, fruity scent that Percy associated with comfort. His knees ached from kneeling on the floor, but he didn’t want to move if it meant letting go. Terry shifted slightly, pressing the tip of their nose against Percy’s jugular.    


  
“Are you sure?” It was the first thing either of them had said in a while, but Percy nodded. “I need to go take my last dose,” Terry whispered, and Percy reluctantly released them. “I-- I”ll be back?” They phrased it as a question, and Percy bit back a groan as he stood, knees protesting loudly.    


  
“I’ll be here,” he promised, snatching Terry’s blanket and settling back onto the emerald sofa to make a point. Terry bit their lip and nodded before disappearing in the direction of the kitchen. Percy stretched out on the sofa, and patted the cushion next to him when Terry returned a few minutes later, looking uncertain. Curling into a ball, they sat rather rigidly until Percy settled an arm around them, pulling them into his chest. He could feel the tension leeching out of their body, and soon Terry’s breathing slowed to the slow, even cadence of sleep.    


  
Percy stroked their hair, their back, and traced the scars that had been hidden from view until now. They were significantly fewer than Remus Lupin had sported, but Percy could understand why Terry would want to cover them. One especially deep one followed the line of their jaw, and Percy smoothed over it with the pad of his thumb. Even with their makeup abilities, how had he missed them? 

The shadows from the window lengthened as the clock ticked slowly nearer to sunset, prompting fear and doubt to writhe in his gut. Wolfsbane reportedly negated the worst of the effects, allowing the victim to change but retain their human mind and control. It made them less likely to attack others, making it safe for them to be in the company of humans, but if there had been anything wrong with the potion Terry had received, if it had been misbrewed or expired--

“I can hear your heart speeding up,” Terry said quietly. “You don’t have to stay.” 

“But if you’ll let me, I’m going to anyway.” Percy had made the decision hours ago. He wasn’t going to change his mind now. He may not have always been the poster boy for Gryffindor bravery, but he would be for Terry if it meant he didn’t have to give them up.    


  
“You said you had questions.”    


  
Percy considered for a moment, raking his fingers through the soft strands of Terry’s hair. 

“Does it hurt?”    


  
Terry sighed. “Yes. It’s excruciating.” Percy’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. The thought of Terry experiencing that month after month,  _ alone… _   


  
“Would you ever have told me if I hadn’t found out myself?” He’d meant to save that one for later, for a time that they weren’t both so vulnerable, but he couldn’t stop it spilling from his lips.    


  
“I kept telling myself this would be the month that I told you,” Terry whispered. I was going to tell you last weekend, but I was so scared that you’d never want to talk to me again that I just…” They paused. “I didn’t. And I’m so sorry, Percy. You deserve so much better.”    


  
Percy was quiet for a long while, stroking Terry’s hair and letting their words tumble through his mind. He didn’t know what else could be said. He didn’t deserve better. There was no one better than Terry.

“If you want to leave, you need to go now,” Terry said a handful of minutes later, as they sat up.    


  
“Do you want me to go?” Percy turned to look them square in the face, and Terry flinched. Percy reached up, cupping their jaw. “I will, if it would make you more comfortable. But I-- I’m not leaving you. I don’t know what we are, if we’re exclusive or if you even want this, but I want you, and I’ll take whatever pieces of you that you’re willing to give me.” Percy had more to say, but Terry’s body stiffened, and their hands shook in their lap.    


  
“Please stay,” Terry gasped, and then bolted from the sofa, leaving Percy reaching for nothing but air. The door to the bathroom slammed shut, and Percy’s heart hammered in his chest. It was quiet, so deathly quiet that all Percy could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. 

And then moans came from behind the door. Moans and whimpers cut short by what Percy assumed to be fresh waves of pain growing louder, ripping Percy’s heart into pieces as he listened to Terry’s cries.    


  
“Alohomora.” The spell was barely more than a whisper, and the door swung open. Percy’s shirt that Terry had been wearing was on a pile on the tile floor along with their pyjama pants. Terry was on their hands and knees, every muscle in their back and legs tense. Teeth gritted, he watched as Terry threw their head back, a cry morphing into a scream as their spine lengthened, bones broke and reknit, muscles shifted and rearranged under their skin while their hair covered their body.    


  
Percy had never seen anything so grotesque, and yet he couldn’t look away from the jaw that had reformed into a snout. Terry’s blue eyes had been replaced with gold, and Percy’s breath caught as the wolf met his eyes for the first time. The wolf’s heaving breaths were the only sound in the bathroom now, and Percy couldn’t draw a breath of his own.    


  
The wolf dipped its head, sitting back on its haunches. It was almost a look of… Shame. Terry was in there, and Terry was ashamed of what they were.    


  
Percy tossed his wand on top of his discarded tshirt, and stepped closer, hands spread before him.    
  


“You just had to be pretty, even as a wolf, didn’t you?” He hoped his tone came off as gently as he was trying, but the wolf didn’t look back up.  _ Terry  _ didn’t look back up. “Terry?” An ear twitched, and Percy took that as a sign Terry was listening.    


  
“You’re perfect, Terry. Anyone that doesn’t see that is an idiot. If you thought for a second that I would let this stop me from needing you, that’s on me, and I’m so sorry. But it doesn’t. I swear to Merlin, Circe, and Morgana it doesn’t change anything. Except that if you agree, you’ll never have to do this alone again. You don’t have to hide from me.”    


  
Wolf-Terry tilted their head, peering up at Percy with bright eyes. Their tail swished against the tile, and Percy smiled. “Can I touch?” Wolf-Terry bobbed their head, and Percy reached out, running his hand through the thick, sleek fur that covered the top of their head. Terry sighed softly, and Percy’s confidence was bolstered. He smoothed his hand down their neck and shoulders, Terry leaning into him as they had on the couch only a few hours previously. 

“I should have asked what you normally do on nights like this,” Percy said quietly. Suddenly a whole night seemed like such a long time. Terry nudged his hand with a damp nose, and jerked their head, as if telling Percy to follow them. After retrieving his wand from the floor, he did, chuckling when Wolf-Terry jumped up onto the sofa, and patted the place Percy had been sitting with a paw.    


  
Percy sat down, and Terry lay across the cushions, laying their head across Percy’s lap. If he closed his eyes, he could almost forget he was sharing a house, a sofa, even, with a werewolf. It was just him and Terry, his hand in Terry’s luxuriously soft hair.    


  
But then… That’s all it really was, in the end, wasn’t it? They sat there for a long while until Percy summoned a book with a quiet, “accio book.” He read to Terry until his voice grew hoarse, steadily stroking their hair. He put the book down when the clock chimed half three, and sat back, letting his eyes drift close and the steady rhythm of Terry’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

The clock on the mantle was chiming just past six when the rush of cooler air that replaced Terry’s warmth beside him shocked him awake. Percy sat up slowly, listening carefully for any sounds to clue him in to where Terry had gone. Soft whimpers came from the bathroom again, though this time the door stood open. 

The transformation from wolf to human form didn’t look any easier than the earlier transformation from human to wolf. If anything, it looked worse to Percy, and when Terry collapsed to the tile floor, their arms trembling and unable to support them, Percy rushed forward. Tears streaked down their face, but it was dusty blue-green, not gold that fluttered open.    


  
Percy summoned a blanket to wrap around Terry’s naked, trembling body. “I’ve got you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Terry’s forehead.    


  
“You’re an idiot, Percy Weasley,” Terry murmured, and Percy stilled. “You witness a werewolf transformation and your first reaction is to toss your wand?”    


  
“You were still you,” Percy said quietly. He’d forgotten all about the pointed gesture he’d made, attempting to show Terry that he wasn’t afraid.    


  
“And you’re still an idiot. Especially if you think you’re not the only person I want. I was so scared to tell you because there will never be anybody else, Percy.” Terry’s soft voice sounded strained, and Percy wanted to take away every bit of pain they’d been subjected to.    


  
“What do you want? What do you need? Food? Tea? Bath? Bed? I can--”    


  
“Can you just stay here, for a minute?” Terry took a shuddering breath. “Everything hurts. I just need a minute.” Percy would have stayed for as long as necessary, but after a few minutes Terry sat up. “I usually take a bath after… It helps the soreness. Then food, then sleep. If you need to go, it’s fine. I’m used to--”    


  
“I’m going to get you in the bath, I’m going to go owl my boss, and then make us some food. I’m not leaving you until Monday or you throw me out. Whichever comes first.” Tears welled up in Terry’s eyes, and Percy panicked. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep, I just--”    


  
“Idiot,” Terry murmured, and kissed him, hard.    


  
Percy did exactly what he told Terry he planned, and they spent the rest of the day wrapped in Terry’s lavender linens. They slept and talked, snacked and talked more. It was painful for them both, but by the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, Percy was positive that he didn’t want a life without Terry in it. It was that admission that led them to apparating to the Burrow for Sunday dinner a few weeks later, hand in hand.    


  
“Are you sure?” Terry asked for the dozenth time as they approached the door.    


  
“Positive,” Percy told them firmly with a squeeze of his hand. “My family is a nightmare, but they’ll love you.”    
  


“Who’s all going to be here?” Terry looked uncertainly at the door to the house, and Percy cringed. 

“Uhh I should have done this before we got here. But you know Bill and Fleur, then Charlie and Millie, George and Parvati, Fred and Angelina, Ron and Susan, Ginny and Luna-- they just got engaged last month-- but Katie Bell and Padma Patil will probably be here, oh and Harry and Hermione, naturally.” He shot Terry a reassuring smile just as several children barreled around the corner of the house, shrieking as they ran. A thick-chested man followed on their heels, fingers curled into claws.    


  
“I”m gonna get you!” Charlie roared, and the door swung open. “CHARLIE IF YOU GIVE DIANA NIGHTMARES YOU’RE GOING TO BE THE ONE STAYING UP WITH HER!” Millicent yelled after her husband as they disappeared around the corner of the house on the opposite side. “I swear to--” She broke off. “Terry?”    


  
Percy watched Millie blink in confusion, and open her arms for a hug. “Hi Mills,” Terry said, giving her a quick hug. “Long time no see.”    


  
It looked as if Millie was going to say something, but she was interrupted by a tiny girl with blonde ringlets darting out of the door, followed by a slightly taller girl with dark hair in a plaît down her back. 

“Lyra! Parvati! Granger! They got out again!” Draco Malfoy scooped the girls up, one under each arm. Hermione Malfoy née Granger and Parvati Weasley née Patil were the next out the door. Padma took her own daughter from Draco, and settled the girl on her hip.    


  
“Hi Perce. Hi Terry.”    


  
She pushed her hair out of her face, and Percy gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Where is everyone? It’s a bit quiet.” Percy saw Terry’s eyebrow twitch, but they covered it quickly.    


  
Fred and Angelina should be here any minute. George has Katie and Padma with some of the older kids in the orchard….”    


  
“Charlie is attempting to give my child nightmares,” Draco added with a scowl towards the corner of the house where the screaming children had disappeared. “And if I’m not mistaken…” He paused, then sighed. He turned away from the growing group, and Percy was relatively sure he heard Luna’s name between the blond man’s grumblings.    


  
Hermione rolled her eyes, flicking her wand to put the bow in her own daughter’s hair to rights. “Scorpius will be fine.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Ron on the other hand might be a dead man if he doesn’t stay out of Susan’s way.”    


  
Millie and Parvati laughed, just as the screaming children rounded the corner again. This time Charlie took a bit longer to follow, and stopped next to his wife, holding his sides and puffing. “Fred’s turn,” he huffed, and Percy turned to see the twin pull up in a muggle car, his wife waving from the front seat.    


  
“I take it Percy didn’t give you sufficient warning,” Millie said from Terry’s other side, just loud enough for Percy to hear.    


  
“It’s been a learning curve,” Terry responded tactfully, and Millie smiled. 

  
“I’m glad it’s you. When he wouldn’t shut up about this amazing person I was afraid he was going to bring home another Gryffindor. Or worse, another Slytherin. Between all of us and Pansy marrying Neville, it’s been a nightmare.” She winked, and Percy saw Terry’s eyes dart to where Draco had disappeared.    
  


“Here, come on. Let me introduce you to Mum and Dad before it gets any worse,” Percy whispered, and Terry nodded, swallowing hard. Percy had assured them that his parents would be accepting, but Terry’s own parents had left a decidedly bitter taste in their mouth and Percy understood Terry’s hesitation. It turned out that it was Greyback’s attack that had led to them disowning Terry, and their revelation that they were nonbinary was just the icing on the cake. 

Inside the house, it was quieter, but it still had the busy air of a full, happy home. They found Molly in the kitchen with Susan and Fleur. Terry gave a very pregnant Susan a hug and kissed Fleur on the cheek. Molly barely gave them time to breathe before launching into how happy she was they were there.    


  
“I wish Percy would have told me you were coming, I would have made a cake--”   


  
“It was a bit of a last minute decision,” Terry told her, obviously uncomfortable. “I'm sorry if it’s not--”    


  
“Oh no no no, darling! Percy told me how much you love my carrot cake! You are always, always welcome.”    


  
“She means it,” Susan piped in from behind her.    


  
Fleur patted Terry’s arm. “We are very happy you came.” She gave Percy a look that told him Bill had told her what had happened at the bank, and he’d be hearing about it later, but Percy just shrugged.    


  
“When you find your father, tell him to start spreading the word to wash up, we’re almost ready,” Molly told Percy with a pat to his cheek.    


  
“Yes Mum,” he mumbled, but Terry smiled at Molly’s gentle affection. 

They found Arthur in a chair under a canopied tent in the back garden, a small infant wrapped in a cotton blanket in his arms. He stood, hugging Percy firmly and opened his arms to Terry as well, holding the baby clear. Terry again couldn’t cover the surprise in their eyes, but accepted the embrace. The baby had a tuft of messy black hair peeking over the white blanket, and Arthur cradled it gently as he asked about Terry’s work and asked Percy about a repair to a step outside of Percy’s flat.    


  
Percy was afraid it was too much, too soon to bring them here, but when Terry had voiced a fear of being shunned again, Percy didn’t want to wait. He’d already told them all about the person that made him happier than he’d ever been, and they’d been asking to meet them for weeks. It seemed like the right decision though, because Terry visibly relaxed as Arthur talked to them as he would any of his children. 

The hoards began to descend on the back garden though, a child with bright pink hair leading the charge, bounding up to Percy, and hugging him tightly around the middle.    


  
“Uncle Percy!” Teddy paused, looking Terry up and down. “Who are you?”    


  
“This is my partner, Terry.”    


  
Teddy cocked their head. “I didn’t know you had a partner. Like Dad’s partner Matteo?”    


  
Percy chuckled at the child’s innocent inquiries. He’d known this conversation would happen today, but he should have guessed it would have been Teddy to make it happen within the first ten minutes.    


  
“Not quite. We don’t work together. Partner like a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. But Terry is nonbinary, so we just say partner.” Teddy mulled over this for a moment, and focused on Terry, who shifted uncomfortably, probably steeling themselves to explain what nonbinary meant to a child.    


  
“DAD!” Terry jumped at Teddy’s yell, and Percy squeezed their hand reassuringly.    


  
“What?” Two voices answered, and Harry and Theo appeared, hand in hand across the way. Teddy bounded over, and both men crouched to talk to the bouncing child.    


  
“I wasn’t sure who his parents were,” Terry said quietly. “I didn’t want to overstep.”    


  
“You won’t. Especially with Teddy.” Together they glanced back at Teddy, who was pulling Harry and Theo closer.    


  
“Glad you made it, Terry.” Harry shook their hand, and waited for Theo to do the same before continuing. “I hear you’ve met Teddy.” Teddy was positively beaming now, and Terry smiled.    


  
“I hope you don’t mind, but Teddy wants us to sit next to you at dinner. They’re very excited to finally meet someone like them.” Harry paused. “And like Remus, but that can be saved for another time.” Terry blinked, and Percy grinned. 

“I told you,” he whispered, and Terry shook their head. “Nobody here will think less of you for who you are, or what you are.” Percy waved at Bill, who was wrestling one of his children into a transfigured highchair, scars in sharp relief in the afternoon sunlight.    


  
Theo took the baby from Arthur, and sat on Harry’s other side, leaving Percy on Terry’s left and Teddy on their right. The massive table was filled with food, and everyone chattered happily, punctuated by crying children and laughs from the adults.    


  
Percy had thought that waking up to Terry beside him was nice, but seeing them with the small army that was the Weasley family, was indescribable. He hoped that one day Terry would see how perfect they were, but until then… This was perfection, and he’d be damned if he let it go.    
  
  
  
  



End file.
